


A Day to Begin Again

by UnknownUncut



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune Spoilers, Deltarune reset, Gen, Male Kris (Deltarune), Verbal Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Kris woke up to a reset of his world. He doesn't understand why or who had done it but now he has to figure out who did it and also live through the day again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something and try I did. Don't know if it's any good or if people will read it but its here.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“Kris!” Toriel opens the curtain, letting the light flutter through. “Kris if you do not wake up, we’ll be late for school.”

Toriel shakes her head. She knows Kris doesn’t like to be up early. “I will wait outside for you, alright?” With that she left the room.

Kris rolls over, a slight frown is on his lips. He sat up, brushing his hair out of the way. ‘ _What was that all about?_ ’ he thought.

The sweet smell of pie hit his senses when he got down the stairs. Normally his mother never makes pie in the morning. The kitchen is the same, the same pictures, the same…well, everything. The pie smell isn’t though.

Kris shakes his head and decided to just leave. His mother is standing there, a kind smile on her face. “Kris! There you are! We might still be able to make it!”

Kris raise an eyebrow as he watch his mother get into the van. ‘ _That’s odd…_ ’ He follow shortly after her.

The drive is quiet for the most part until they got into the actually town. “Kris…It’s a beautiful day today is it not?” Toriel ask. “I hope it stays this way when Asriel visits next week.”

Kris looks at his goat mother, a frown pulling at his lips. “But Asriel already visited.”

“Kris, Asriel hasn’t been home since he left for university” she said, “but I wonder…After the excitement of university…Will he still enjoy coming home to this little town.”

Kris lean back into his seat. ‘ _Mom’s just messing with me…maybe I can ask Susie, maybe she would know what’s going on_.”

…

Toriel quickly hugged Kris before leaving for her own classroom. So far, everything is the same. However the dance already happened, Susie and him ditched it for a party in the Darkworld.

He opened the door to Miss Alphys’s classroom. “So does everyone have a…” Kris stood there in the doorway while everyone else stares back at him.

“Oh, K-Kris! We thought you weren’t coming today!” Miss Alphys motion to the class. “We’re doing group projects this month…Uhhh, so walk around and find a partner, okay?”

Kris stood there, almost like he’s frozen to that spot. ‘ _This already happened, all of this already happened_.’ Kris quickly went around and checked if everything is the same and they were. He felt tears threatening to fall but just wipe them away, everything is just a little too much.

“…Am I late?”

Kris looks up and sees Susie standing there. However she’s different, like before they went to the Darkworld. She didn’t have the noticeable scar or the Deltarune symbol, the only things approving time and time again that the Darkworld happened.

“Ummm Susie, you’re with Kris!”

Susie looks over at him, a frown on her lips. She knows something isn’t right. Kris knows that she does but he opted to block out Alphas, more worried about if Susie remembers anything than what his teacher has to say.

“–Good idea Noelle! Susie s-since you came in late, why don’t you got get it for me…?”

“Whatever.” Susie scruffs as she turn on her heels, something she does in the Darkworld, and left the classroom.

Alphys turn to Kris. “And K-Kris, can you go with her and make sure she…um, actually gets it? And, um, stays out of trouble…?”

Kris quickly head to the door, ignoring the rest of what his teacher has to say since he already knows what she’s going to say. Maybe he can talk to Susie, maybe Susie knows what’s going on. Because whatever is going on it’s more than some joke.


	2. Journey to the Darkworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris confronts Susie but it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part, hopefully you enjoy!

Kris step into the hallway. Susie is standing there, taking a bite out of the chalk. Just like she did before, before the Darkworld.

She looks back, seeing him standing there. He wonders what’s Susie is thinking right now, wondering if she remembers anything.

“Kris, didn’t see you there.” She turn around, rolling on her heels. A tick she picked up from the Darkworld, something she does to dodge quicker. “…Hey, you didn’t see anything just now, did you?”

Kris shift his weight back, caught off guard by what Susie had said.

“Hmm…you can’t even say?” She step forwards while Kris step back. “Kris…hey.” She smirks as she looms over him. “Let me tell you a secret.”

The monster push him into the locker, however not as hard as she did the first time. Maybe she does remember but for whatever reason she can’t.

“Quiet people piss me off.” Her glare burns like a thousand suns, or maybe like the time his father tried to bake a pie for his mother that one time. “You think just ‘cause you don’t say anything…” Susie’s hold on his shoulder tighten. “I can’t tell EXACTLY what you’re thinking?”

“It’s OVER! I caught–”

“Susie eating ALL the chalk…” finish Kris. He didn’t look up at her, not noticing her shock expression. “This was her LAST chance! Now she’ll FINALLY be expelled…”

The human looks up at his (once-) friend, seeing the surprise on her face but didn’t let it stop him. He chuckles softly, letting the words slip off his tongue. “Come on _Susie_ , don’t act shocked, you know it’s true.”

Susie let him go, not noticing that at some point she had lift him off the ground and had dropped him. She back up, shaking her head slightly.

“Wha? How – I was just about to say that…how?”

Kris stood back up, worrying that he probably scared her. “I already lived through this day and – and I can’t understand why this is happening!”

Susie stared at him, a frown on her lips. “Kris–” She cut herself off and turn on her heels, leaving him standing there.

“Susie?” Kris quickly follows after her, ignoring the posters and other things to read in favour of finding out what’s going on with his friend.

The monster teen is standing at the end of the hall, waiting for him. “God, can you walk any slower or what?” She chuckles, a faint smirk on her face. “Nah, I get it.”

‘ _No, not again!_ ’ He wanted to grab Susie by the shoulders, or arms since she’s taller than him, and wake her from whatever is keeping her from remembering.

“Well, here’s the closet, too bad we were just starting to have fun.”

Kris shakes his head, missing out on Susie’s talking…again. He stood next to her as the door flow open and the hallway grew dark once more. He looks over at Susie and sees her scar around her eye is visible, almost a sign telling him that the Susie he knows is still there.

“What’s the holdup Kris? Are you gonna go in or what?”

Kris looks back at the closet, knowing exactly what’s going to happen and decided to just skip that and head on in. Susie said something but quickly follow after him.

“There’s nothing in here but old papers.” Susie’s voice grew quieter as Kris continue walking. Frankly he just wants answers not repeated conversation. “Let’s try to find a light switch.”

 ‘ _Your choices don’t matter_ ’ Kris stops, letting that thought stilled. Whoever, or whatever, did this is trying to make a point. Whatever that point is.

The papers shake, Susie jump but before she could say anything, the papers drop like weights off the side of a ship.

‘ _Darkworld here we come…hopefully Ralsei knows what’s going on, and isn’t like everyone else._ ’


	3. Chapter 3

Hours, they have been here what have felt like hours. Susie has ran off just like before but Kris could care less about what Susie is doing right now since he’s on the search for Ralsei.

The Dark world is more or less the same with a couple of things moved. There’s still the Lancer shaped hole in the wall where they had that panic that one time and the golden flower that Kris had brought for the two darkners to know what Susie’s and his world is like. However that doesn’t make sense.

‘ _Maybe it’s because the Dark world didn’t change, that would hopefully mean that Susie has her memories…hopefully.’_

Kris pick the pace up, heading start for Ralsei’s kingdom.

…

When Kris arrive, the kingdom is thriving with life. Ever since the Fun gang took down Lancer’s dad, the citizens of Card Castle decided to come visit Ralsei’s kingdom, even moving in and re-opening the shops.

Kris walk past the Darkners, greeting some when they notice him. Some of the Darkners kinda forget that Kris is part of the Fun gang mostly because he doesn’t really speak to anyone, only Susie, Lancer and Ralsei.

“Welcome Traveller.” Seam appears from one of the shops, a smile stitched on his face. “What’s brings you back so early in the morning?”

"I was on my way to find Prince Ralsei, I need to talk to him.” Kris cross his arms, something doesn’t feel right.

“Hmmm” Seam nods his head before stopping. “Okay but if his majesty doesn’t have the answers you’re looking for, I’ll be at my shop.”

Kris watch the stitched up cat leave, humming a once familiar tune. Turning to face the castle, Kris quickly head towards the one place with answers.

…

The castle still stands the same even as the days past. The same colours and the same lonely throne, expect it’s not so lonely today.

“Kris!” Ralsei jumps up from the throne and runs across the room to Kris. He throws his arms around the Lightner. “It’s great to see you again!”

Kris chuckles softly and return the hug. “It’s nice to see you again too, Ralsei.”

“Hey, where’s Susie?” Lancer had bounced over at some point.

“Right here.” Susie walks in, brushing off chalk dust. “Kris? What the hell is going on?”

"I was just about to figure that out.” Kris turn his attention back to the Darkners. “Have anything strange been happening here, like Darkners randomly forgetting things or repeating themselves?”

Ralsei steps back, placing a hand on his chin. “Nothing that I would know of,” the Dark prince turn to Lancer.

“Nope nothing out of the ordinary” Lancer said, cutting Ralsei off. “But Lesser Dad have been acting weird like he’ll repeat random things out of nowhere and when I ask him about it he just shrugs it off likes it’s nothing!”

The two Darkners turn to Kris, a questioning look on both their faces. Kris frown. He doesn’t know what to do, things are getting of hand.

Finally he turns to Susie. “Hey Susie?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you notice that you were repeating the same conversation the day we find the Dark world?” Kris ask.

The monster didn’t say anything, just a frown on her lips. “No, actually I didn’t even notice since I just woke up.”

“What do you mean, you ‘just woke up’?”

Susie shrugs. “What I just said, I just woke up, I don’t remember coming here or even going to bed…”

“I’m confused” said Lancer.

“You’re always confused, Lancer” Ralsei spoke up.

Kris ignored them both in favour of thinking over what Susie just said. There’s so many things not adding up and he thought that maybe Ralsei would have the answers but he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.

After all, Ralsei isn’t his brother.

“I know where we need to go” said Kris.

The Darkners and Susie cut their chatter and listened, mostly.

“Come on!” Kris took off but outside and down the stairs. He didn’t bother waiting for them, not even when they are calling after him. He knows where to go and hopefully Seam would have the answers that he’s looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it, than chapter to this story. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed because this was a pain to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this. It's short but I hope you enjoy.

Seam’s shop came into view when Kris exit the door. He doesn’t know if the others are still following him but frankly Kris could care less about them at this moment. He just want answers.

As he makes his way over, the familiar tune filled the air like an old friend. Kris did ask Susie once about the music playing but Susie just stared at him like he’s crazy.

The cozy shop is the same expect for the fairy lights hanging above the door. The fairy lights is something Susie brought in. She never said why and Kris didn’t push for an answer.

He stop before the door, the song slowly growing louder the longer Kris stood there. He’s not as familiar with it as he is with the fields or Ralsei’s castle. Stepping inside, the shop looks more or less the same so Kris didn’t really bother looking around.

Behind the counter is Seam. The shopkeeper smiles loosely at Kris as he works on whatever he’s working on.

“It appears you lost your party Kris” said Seam. The cat monster looks up, pushing away the books he been looking at. “However there’s a more important question you wish to ask than about your party.”

Kris nods his head. “Something is going on, people are repeating things and causing–”

“Chaos?” Seam tilt his head, giving Kris a minute. “It seems you got yourself a jester on your hands.”

“Jester?” Kris doesn’t remember any jesters getting in their way the first time. “What are you talking about Seam?”

The shopkeeper sighs, giving Kris a nod. “Have you find a piece of a key?” He held up a dull looking key with the letter ‘A’ marked on the side of it. “After all the trouble I went through to locking him up, he still somehow causing trouble.”

Kris carefully took the key, keeping an eye on Seam the whole time. “I’ll give you a hint – walk where the stars down shine. Once you succeed come back here and tell me.” Seam turn back to his wares.

Kris looks from the key piece to Seam before back out of the shop, spinning around on his heels once he reach the doorway. Seam looks over his shoulder, a small smirk on his lips. “Perhaps a little chaos might be fun.”

…

“Kris, there you are!” Ralsei ran around, stopping just before Kris. Lancer went ahead of Susie but didn’t go very far from her. “What do you have?”

Kris held the key out to Ralsei, who took it from him. “Seam gave it to me, he said there are other pieces like this.” He looks up at Susie. “And if we find all the pieces, we can find out who cause the reset back in our world.”

Susie nods her head, a little worried about her friend. “Sure, whatever.” It’s not whatever and Kris knows she cares. “Where do we start?”

Kris shrugs, taking the key back from Ralsei. “We just start looking and meet back up at the castle, even if you didn’t find a piece” said Kris as he ran a finger over the letter. “I think there’s only two more pieces so Lancer if you want to help pick who you want to stick with.”

Lancer perks up, clasps his hands together. The kid is clearly happy to join in their adventure. “Oh, I’ll go with Susie.”

The ax wielder chuckles, grabbing Lancer by the head and put him on her shoulder. “Then let’s get looking.” Lancer cheered and talked excitedly as Susie walks away.

“Kris?” the human looks down at his friend. “Do you mind if I stick with you?”

“‘Course not” Kris says as he and Ralsei head in the opposite direction of Susie and Lancer.

Kris kinda hope they figure out what’s going on with this jester before it get to the point where they might not be able to change it back. Kris just got to keep moving.


End file.
